Bonnie And Clyde
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Preview: "Fine, I got a proposal for you. We could work together, show me the ways around this place and I will split the money with you and spare your life." He then pulled out his prideful sword and aimed it at her throat. "But annoy me or think of running away with the money; I will make you wish you'd never been born." Hiei promised.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie And Clyde: Chapter One; That Bitch Robbed My Bank!**

Sighing heavily with self disgust; the four ft nine demon set his cold crimson eyes upon his target and placed his left hand onto the handle of his sword under his dark cloak_. It was a quiet bank in the middle of nowhere, nobody will notice surely _– He thought to himself and began to take his first steps towards the building.

But after a few steps across the desert sand, an unfamiliar sound caught the dark haired males attention - The sound of an alarm bell vibrating through his eardrum. "What the f…" He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. _Did they know about him or something? That's impossible when he didn't even step foot into the place!_

Hiei paused to wait to see what would happen next; a feminine shaped figure appeared out the back of the building with a huge sack over her shoulder. It was hard to tell her features just yet because the sun was blinding the demon's piercing eyes. Although after a few blinks, he realised that this girl was running into his direction and eventually, straight past him.

The look in her chestnut brown eyes said everything; this really was ALL or NOTHING. The sweat dripping from her forehead to show that his was probably her first ever serious crime for a serious cause. The blonde looked too innocent and pure – She stunk of fear running past him to her car in the nearby lane.

Sadly though, Hiei had a better purpose for the money than she did. So there is no way this little human thief was going to get away with the cash easily. He observed the girl getting into her car and the direction she put her foot down into. The blonde was going North East, why?

After a minute or two, the girl had finally disappeared and the police had arrived. "Pathetic." Hiei thought out loud; deliberately catching the police officers attention.

"What did you just say you midget?" One man spoke fearlessly and approached him with an armed shot gun. "Here guys! I found someone who may be involved!"

"Oh I'm involved." Hiei smirked and gripped the sword handle more fiercely.

"Get down on the floor! DO IT!"

Police around him ducked behind their cars and aimed their loaded weapons at him. They all looked so brave and heroic and Hiei could see it in their fragile eyes. "Time is money. Sorry." He hissed in a low tone. But before the police could reply, they realised that they were only speaking to what Hiei had left behind; he'd already gone after the original thief – Who they suggested he was involved with.

"HOW THE HECK!?" One cop called out in shock and lowered his loaded rifle with his eyes widening.

"I want that midgets name, address and his fucking girlfriends name!" The chief snapped in a frustrated tone, not believing what just happened. "Yea that's right, I said a girl robbed the bank!"

"Yes chief."

* * *

Keeping her foot on the accelerator in a blind panic, the blonde didn't dare to look back once as she steered her way down the empty back lanes. Instead, the petite girl placed on her sunglasses and switched off her radio to listen out for the sound of sirens. Yet it seemed to her; they hadn't caught on to what happened at this moment in time – Therefore, it gave her an opportunity to always be one step ahead.

The sun's rays beamed at her and began to grow more powerful the further she drove. Distracting her slight from the road ahead, until out of nowhere, a petite and small figure appeared in the middle of the road; looking so fearless and non-movable like stone.

Fawn banged her hand onto the horn, yet it was no hope. The small person still wasn't going to move. Instead he just appeared in front of her closer within the blink of an eye; making her swerve to save his life. Despite the crime she did, Fawn could never kill someone or hurt them without a reason.

Ducking down and closing her eyes to avoid the sight of what was about to happen; the car went into a bushes that surrounded either side of the narrow lane, luckily, not damaging her or the car.

"Now I understand why they say women cannot drive." Hiei spoke in an unimpressed tone as he walked over to the shaken up girl. "Women you awake?"

Lifting herself up very slowly to register what just happened, she shifted her eyes to the small person and bit her peached lower lip with relief for a moment. "What the fuck were you doing!? Why didn't you get out the road!? I could have killed you!" Fawn shrieked and pointed to the area he stood.

A faint cheeky grin filled the demons pale face. "That wouldn't have killed me. If anything, I was hoping it killed you." He spoke honestly and coldly, before walking around the car to inspect where the money may be.

Fawn's jaw widened in a speechless manner. "I wish I did hit you now." She mumbled and turned around to watch his every move. For some reason, he looked so familiar – But where!? The blonde anxiously got out her car to calm her nerves and began to think.

"I wouldn't do it knowing it was going to hurt me you fool." The broad male spoke and looked his crimson confident eyes into hers; she looked too pure for this job, like an angel who'd fallen from heaven. "Where is the money women?"

"I haven't got any money." Fawn lied and placed her hands through her blonde silky hair. "I know who you are."

Hiei then froze on the spot and blinked. "Do you now?" He squinted faintly as he replied her logical and serious comment.

"Yes, you are that alien that was featured in the newspaper. No way!" Fawn panicked heavily and placed her hands together in a praying motion. "What do you want my money for?"

"Alien? I am not an alien." Hiei corrected, sounding a little offended. "And my business is my own with the money."

"Well guess what? You are not having it. I have good reasons for that cash in my trunk." Fawn snapped, reacting to the uncontrollable emotions building up inside her thin figure. Fear, heroic and an adrenaline rush – Were not the best recipe for a girls heart.

"Pft." Hiei rolled his eyes and opened the trunk carelessly. "Can't be as good as my reason."

Not really knowing how to react in this situation, Fawn without thinking; pulled out her Revolver and aimed it at the intruder. "Oh I assure you my reason is better. Its for my freedom." She explained, not really wanting to reveal that honest piece of truth. The girl would never have the guts to pull the trigger, but if push came to shove, she'd fight for it.

_Freedom?_ – That word caught Hiei's attention and he lifted his head to focus back at the young women. He had to admit, she was brave and attractive for a criminal. But if she stood in his way of his purposes; he'd slaughter her like every other soul who mean't nothing to him. "What is your name?" He asked in a curious tone, wanting to know more about this issue. Maybe they could come to some agreement? Especially when he didn't really know his way around here.

"Fawn." Tears began to fill in the blonde's eyes and her arms began to shake holding the revolver. "I need to get away from that man before he destroys my soul. So please, do not touch that money."

Looking down to see all the green shades reveal themselves in the bags the cash was stacked in; the demon sighed heavily and slammed down the trunk. He knew this desperate girl wouldn't pull the trigger and he knew she wouldn't get far with this man who was 'dominating' her life. Was he going soft? Having mercy on this weak being.

"Fine, I got a proposal for you. We could work together, show me the ways around this place and I will split the money with you and spare your life." He then pulled out his prideful sword and aimed it at her throat. "But piss me off or think of running away with the money; I will make you wish you'd never been born."

* * *

**A/N:** My first Yu Yu Hakusho idea :D I hope you all enjoy the story idea and how it's developing. I have so much in store for this and too be honest; my anxiety is killing me. Let me know what you think with an honest review or message. I will update as soon as I can! **Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie And Clyde: Chapter 2. Life On The Run.**

Embracing the cool breeze brush against his pale skin as the sun began to grow hotter by the hour – The day had just begun and the lunch hour grew young. Hiei stuck his head out the car window confidently to look around the new country side environment; it was all brand new to him.

"Women, how much longer must we sit in this car?" The demon asked, getting a little impatient. "And where are we going?"

Starting to slow her car down a little to demonstrate the blonde was now at a calmer state of mine; Fawn glanced her chestnut brown eyes at him for a moment before focusing back onto the road. "Not much further. We are going to a quiet place I've had my eye on for a while. Its been abandoned for quite sometime. What was your name again? I didn't catch it earlier." She explained and for the first time; spared a look behind her to double check if the coast was clear.

"Abandoned?" Hiei felt a cheeky grin appear on his dry lips. The thought of going somewhere abandoned brought an adrenaline rush through his broad figure. "You really have planned this all out haven't you human? And as for my name; its Hiei."

"Maybe." She finally cracked a weak insecure smile. "But don't worry, I have cleaned it up earlier in the week. So its liveable."

"Do I look worried?" The dark haired demon then sat down on the seat in a fed up manner and rested his feet up against the dashboard.

Fawn blinked for a minute and removed her sunglasses for a moment. "No you don't and too be honest, I don't think anything will worry you easily with how confident your looking." She answered and pulled the car up alongside an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. But as the blonde placed on her handbrake and turned off the ignition, she placed her hand onto his arm to catch his attention before Hiei got out the car. "Want to tell me why you need this money yet or not?" Fawn asked in a calm tone, wanting to know she can trust him.

Hiei rolled his cold crimson eyes and shifted them to the building where they were staying for now. It looked a shit hole from the outside, scratches on the paint and a crocked fence. _Lets hope this Fawn cleaned up the place well_ – He thought to himself and turned his attention back to his new partner. "Why does it concern you?" The demon the shrugged off her soft touch and stepped out the car to feel the summer heat gush through him like a ghost.

Not impressed by this secrecy act, the criminal stepped out the car and pulled the house keys out her pocket. "If you are not going to speak to me and learn to trust me, then two can play this game." Fawn promised and walked past him sulkily to open the door.

"Pft. Don't be so pathetic women."

"Hn." She shrugged at him and opened the door to reveal their hideout for now; a small cramped front room, door to the toilet and a kitchen – Nothing special. It was obvious the girl had spent so long in here to scrub the floors and clear out anything infectious or harmful. "The money can stay in here."

Hiei peeked his head in curiously, he had to admit; he was quite impressed with the cleanliness of the little shack. It wasn't too bad, but he'd seen worse in his viscous lifetime. "You are leaving the money in this room where it could be visible just by looking through the window?" He answered, not agreeing with this idea.

Fawn nodded a no and shifted aside the knackard rug on the ground, to reveal some lose floorboards. She crouched down and shifted them aside to reveal a large hole in the ground. "No, we are leaving it down here." The blonde corrected and looked at him with a hopeful look.

Already the demon clicked on to what she was hinting for; Go get the money out the car. "You trust me that much already to touch your earnings?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering what her brave response was going to be to this one.

"Were partners right? I have to learn to trust you somewhere along the line. Like you should learn to trust me."

"Pft, okay. That's not what you said just now Fawn."

A cheeky giggle escaped her peach lips. "That money bag is heavy and not only that; if anyone followed us. I think you will be able to take a bullet hole better than I will. What are you anyways if you're not an alien? A monster?" She replied brightening up a little more about this weird situation.

"Yes, let's leave it at a monster." The demon rolled his eyes at her logic and took off his cloak to rest it on the worn out sofa, revealing his toned arm muscles and death weapon (his sword) on his belt. "And fine, I can get the money."

Watching the '_monster_' walk out the shack to the car to lift out the heavy bags of money like a piece of cake; the blonde began to really sink into a deep thought at this point. _If he is really so fearless and strong, what on Earth would he need all this money for? Nothing even makes him flinch!_ – She gasped to herself as she registered the sound of him dropping the bags into the large hole.

"There. Now women, fix me up something to eat before I eat you."

Feeling her eyes widened in shock; Fawn slowly looked at his face which was close to hers as he placed the floorboards back into place. "You eat people?" She commented in a shy tone, hoping he was just pulling her leg.

"Of course not. But if you don't feed me I will consider it." Hiei smirked and stood back to pick up the rug and place it over the boards. "There is always a first time for everything."

Fawn stood up and placed her hands into her baggy black trousers. "Yes, like telling me why you want this money." She stated in a slight sarcastic tone and walked into the tiny kitchen to pull out the snacks she'd brought earlier in the day before robbing the bank.

* * *

"What do you mean you need money Hiei? Since when has that appealed to your life?"

"Since someone has kidnapped my sister and they demand it."

The other voice outside sighed heavily. "You should speak to Koenma about this before its too late. He's summoning Yusuke to find you and stop you from disrupting the human world." He sounded so patient, calm and wise, unlike Hiei.

"He always has to stick his nose in." Hiei growled in an impatient tone and kicked the mud on the ground. "They want a certain amount by the next time he finds me again; I don't know how long that will be. It could be tomorrow for all I know."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" The other voice asked.

"If I did I would have made him wish he'd never been born by now!"

"Sorry, I guess that was a stupid question." The person paused for a moment to register what is happening. "Well, I would love to assist you Hiei but its too much of a risk. But can I ask you why you have chosen to work with this human girl?"

"The girl is nothing to do with this; she has her own purposes." Hiei rested his hand against the shack wall. "Fawn knows her place, that's all I have to say."

* * *

Listening to every word on the sofa with her eyes closed, the blonde finally got the answer she'd been looking for – The reason why Hiei was after all this stupid money. Yet, who was the other voice? He sounded like an angel! Other than that; who was this Yusuke and Koenma? And how will she find out!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie And Clyde; Chapter 3. I Can't Take This Much Longer.**

Walking out to get inside the vehicle, the blonde really began to ask if she could really trust Hiei with the money for two minutes, whilst she went up to a local store to grab a map and some decent food for the journey ahead. The 4ft9 demon was still asleep on the sofa in the front room, looking so peaceful and innocent (for once). Fawn knew he'd been up all night speaking to that male friend of his, so she had this idea in mind that he would probably be asleep by the time she got back, at around midday.

But when she pulled the car keys out her light jean pockets, she registered the sound of something unfamiliar, a rustle in the bushes behind her.

_It was probably a squirrel_ – Fawn thought to herself and then placed her key into the car to unlock it and opened the door to sit down her petite figure in the drivers seat, before starting up the vehicle normally. Nothing could scare the girl at this point, she already had a strange creature by her side.

Driving down the unclear road markings that were ahead of her, the yawning young thief turned on the car radio in a low volume, to hear what the police were gossiping about in a nearby radius.

'_Its said that suspect was seen driving a white beatle.'_

'_Affirmative. Do you have registeration plate?'_

'_4XPL TO6B. Over.'_

"Fuck!" Fawn screenched in shock and felt her heart skip an unhealthy beat. "I have to ditch my baby."

Gutted about the fact she now had to ditch her car and steal another one to keep on top of the police, the blonde put her foot down into the local quiet town that way miles away from the bank she stole from. Fawn did her best to act casual and cool as she slipped on her sunglasses whilst pulling the car up on a nearby petrol station, before rushing off the scene to walk into a nearby shop.

That's when she decided on which car to pinch by scanning in and out the local produce store window now and then. It was hard to act natural, but sometimes, some people sadly click on.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Er no I'm fine. Just browing." Fawn forced a smile upon her peached lips at the shop assistant and began to load some bits and bobs into her basket she was carrying on her shoulder. "Actually, do you have any shampoo?"

"Of course. This way." The shop assistant female spoke in a cautious tone, looking straight through the thief and lead the way. "Here you go, now if you need anything else. Let me know."

Watching the shop assistant walk off to behind the desk to instantly pick up her phone, the blonde slapped her forehead. Was she calling the police because she knew? Or was it generally to do with the store's business? Fawn couldn't take a risk. "I'll have that one then I'll be on my way? Haha." She commented in a soft tone and rushed out the door to a victim who was just getting out of his car.

Immediately she pulled her revolver out her pocket and aimed it at the young gentlemen. "Give me your keys! I don't want to hurt you!" The blonde demanded uneasily and pointed the loaded weapon in the males face.

"Thief! STOP HER! Criminal!" The shop assistant ran out the shop and called out, now causing a scene and complicating the situation. "Police!"

Stepping aside and chucking the keys into the blonde's hands, the innocent male who had worked hard for his BMW gasped heavily as he watched the girl get inside the car and chuck her shopping into the backseat. _This surely brought us some time_ – The thief thought to herself in desperation and put her foot down to get back to Hiei.

"FUCK I FORGOT A MAP!"

* * *

Sitting on the sofa just above the money underneath the floorboards; the demon raised an eyebrow when he scanned his crimson eyes around the scene to notice the female was missing. "There better be a good explanation for this." He commented to himself, before standing up from the sofa to look outside the windows. It was now 3pm in the afternoon and Hiei had just woken up from his long hibernation for the day.

Feeling a little stuffy from the dusty air in the shack, the dark haired male stepped outside into the country emptiness and sat down on the porch slouching. It was heaven to have a piece of quiet for a moment, but the silence was too loud for his ears to cope with, especially when his mind was thinking too deep for his heart to handle, especially when his sister was somewhere out of his reach again.

But after a few hours of thinking about this situation, Hiei had finally came up with the conclusion of sticking to what he was doing. He couldn't point the finger at anyone, despite that he didn't care who he'd kill or murder brutally. That's when a blonde girl pulled up in a brand new car with a pale expression on her face.

"What happened to you now women? And where have you been?! I am starving."

Completely blanking the demon as she ran into the shack, the girl rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door closed behind her with the shopping she'd stolen today. "I don't know how much more I can take of this!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing her Revolver up against the wall in frustration._ Who knew a bank robbery could lead to such a disaster?! Who knew freedom would cost such a heavy price!?_

Raising an eyebrow to the comment from her room, the demon rolled his crimson eyes and stood up from the wooden porch steps to walk himself outside the bedroom door. "Women, you better calm down in there." He spoke in a dry tone, really not having the patients for cowards.

"I can't do this anymore Hiei. I can't go outside into the world anymore without anyone thinking I am a criminal. I can't even go shopping to feed myself!" She collapsed down into the corner of the room and broke down into tears. "Why couldn't this man just give me my freedom with the money I have?!"

That's when a dry smirk appeared over the demon's dry lips. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound right now women?" He added and leaned against the wall beside her bedroom door.

"Shut up Hiei!"

"Man up. You know you're a criminal and you will die a criminal now. Accept it and get over it."

"Pft, that shows how much you know me doesn't it?"

"I know you more than you think." Hiei rested his foot against the wall. "A being with nothing to lose."

At this point; Fawn had lifted her head from being tucked up in her knees and looked at the door, where Hiei's voice was coming from. She wiped her eyes and wiped away the wet tears onto her jeans. "Just like you huh?" The blonde replied and watched him walk through the door with a fearless expression, yet when she looked closer. She noticed a softer expression in his blood thirsty eyes.

"Maybe Fawn. But crying won't solve the problem." He looked down at the girl like she was a pray. "Get up and tell me what's going on. I will not work with a weak being who fears death or insanity."

Sighing heavily to really take on board her 'partners' comments, Fawn swallowed the emotions hard and stood up from the ground with a heavy and worn out figure. "They found out what my vehicle was. We need to leave tomorrow morning and keep moving Hiei." She explained and dug her hands into her pockets uncomfortably.

"Is that it?" Hiei scoffed and growled impatiently. "We could have done that today if you didn't run off!"

"Will you stop shouting and wearing me down!"

"Or what? You are a fool." The dark haired demon hissed and walked away with his hands running through his hair. He needed this women despite her over reactions! "Fine, tomorrow morning. We shall leave. But you better have this route planned! Because we need to steal more money!"

"Fine. I get it Hiei. This money business is just as important to me as it is to you!" Fawn snapped and shoved her way past the petite male into the kitchen, to prepare his lunch he'd demanded for earlier. "Urghhh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonny And Clyde; Chapter 4.  
So Under Pressure.**

After planning their route to do their best to avoid predicted road blocks; the 5ft4 demon collapsed his exhausted figure on to the dusty wooden floor and gasped heavily. The few days off from training were finally catching up on his muscular figure; especially when it came to his mental well-being. A little voice in his mind was saying '_It doesn't matter. Do it tomorrow' _every damn day! So for the first time in a long time, the disciplined male stuck his two fingers up and did the opposite. Nobody told him what to do, not even a young human he was working with.

_Speaking of which, where is she?_ – He raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up off the ground to walk over to the window. The blonde was standing outside in her red pyjama outfit and worn out boots. The criminal then walked out the front door and shivered with delight when the cold night breeze brushed against his tensed and sweating skin. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked in a dry tone; still trying to understand the women species behaviour. _They're so strange and unpredictable!_

"I am aiming my gun at the little obstacles I have set up." She replied, in the same dry manner, really concentrating.

"Right." Hiei grinned and leaned against the porch watching cautiously. The more he watched the determined girl think about this simple problem, the more the demon knew this could only go wrong.

Fixing her chestnut brown eyes on the bottles sitting on the stolen vehicle, Fawn did her best press her finger down on the trigger to fire, yet no matter how hard she tried to fire the gun, it never seemed to happen. The girl had too much of a soft spot growing inside her heart. "I can't do it." She gasped and lowered the gun with disappointment. _God, I am such a failure_ – She thought to herself and bit her lower lip. The thief never had the guts to kill or harm something, even if she wanted to fire the gun and murder someone.

"And why not?" Hiei questioned placing his hands into his pockets. "Its only a trigger."

"It the fact its easier said than done Hiei." Fawn explained and sat down on the ground impatiently, before throwing her revolver into the distance carelessly. "Even if I had the opportunity to kill the man that's making my life hell at the moment, I couldn't do it and he'd probably take mine then and there."

"Then why are you doing this?" He squinted his eyes at the girl as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know anymore."

Realising the human was already crumbling because of the amount of pressure on their shoulders, the demon growled and pulled out his dagger. "You're lucky I need you women, because I'd gut you right now for saying that." The dark haired male threatened and threw his dagger in her direction in temper.

Instead, Fawn's eyes widened with shock when she felt the dagger's air brush past her cheek and hit the bottle that was balancing on her car bonnet. She gasped heavily and stood up in a speechless manner. _How could he do that and make it look so easy!?_ It would take the blonde weeks to do that! And it made her realise, just what this famous thief was capable of – Cruel and cold actions without thinking twice about the result of what he's done. Without a doubt, this dark haired monster had some tales to tell.

"You are going to assist me on this until I am finished. Then I will think about what to do with you. Either sell you back to that pathetic human you describe as a 'monster' or kill you myself."

"What!?" Fawn struggled to shout as her emotions got the best of her once again. Tears immediately trailed down her pale and terrified face. "You can't do that to me!"

"Prove you're useful then! Pick up that gun and fire it!"

"Urgh." The now shaken up blonde rushed over to pick up her revolver that was laying on the ground. She stared at it with her gun and stopped breathing for a moment. Her consciousness was telling her to prove she had a great use to him, meanwhile her heart was arguing she didn't have to prove herself to nobody. So instead, the brown eyed girl aimed her loaded revolver at the demon. "Don't ever under estimate me!"

"Or what?" He answered in a cocky yet intrigued tone. "You think that will hurt me?"

"I know it won't hurt you, because I'm not going too." Fawn knew he was trying to transform her into a monster just like him; and very slowly, it was working. She actually had an itchy finger to press the trigger. "Goodnight Hiei." She finished and lowered her gun before walking past him into the house to sleep.

* * *

On their way to a nearby friends house who Fawn had known for a long time in Texas, it was such an adrenaline rush to know the pair in crime had chosen their next bank to rob in the upcoming week.

Enjoying the summer breeze brush past his cheeks as he leaned his head out the window to watch the views passing by like a bored child, he wanted to keep asking the girl driving 'are we there yet?' every ten minutes. But after asking twice, Hiei gave up. Everyone knew if they had to ask for something twice, it should never have happened in the first place – And this rule applied to the strong outcast himself. It was even more unbearable to know that Fawn was refusing to even look or speak to him after their little spat last night. Should he feel guilty? Nah.

But things were just about to spice up in this dull situation as Fawn leaned forward in the window screen to see an unfamiliar figure standing in the middle of the desert road. "Is this another one of your talents? Or a friend of yours." The blonde asked in a blunt tone, really not in the mood for anything like this, she was too over tired and cranky after the nightmares.

The 4ft9 figure nodded a no. "It looks like a human." Hiei spoke then paused to feel the spirit energy coming from the figure who was miles away in the distance, he was just a blur right now. _That definitely wasn't a human_ – He registered and leaned out the window to get a better look.

Just as Hiei understood what was going on, it was too late. The figure faded in the distance the closer they drove, yet appeared in front of them within the blink of an eye, forcing the car to crash into the powerful demon no matter how hard Fawn slammed her feet on the brakes. This was quite extraordinary to know that what caused the crash didn't even claim a scratch to his broad figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie And Clyde: Chapter 5.  
I Knew You Were Trouble When You Found Me.**

"Well, that took care of them." The dark haired human spoke as he stood up straight to observe the damage before him. The car's bonnet was smashed up and the window screen was shattered, making it difficult to see if he'd really done what he wanted to achieve. The male walked around the car to the drivers side to see the airbag had gone off.

Yet a he frowned when he realised the driver was missing and the passengers head was still against the dashboard. "Where is the women? That's impossible." He commented in a deep and confused voice as he reached to the door handle to pull the whole door clean off without breaking a sweat.

The closer he looked, the more the powerful human realised this definitely had something to do with the legendary demon that was passed out on the dashboard. So [Name] dropped the car vehicles door and leaned in to grab hold of the petite demon, pulling him out the vehicle carelessly.

"Come out come out where ever you are women." The demon in disguise spoke and dropped Hiei onto the ground. He was convinced at this point Hiei was out cold and it'd gave him time to play with his human companion. "I won't hurt your friend if you don't come out."

"Uh….." A slight cry was heard from behind the car, it sounded petrified and upset.

_Bingo_ – [Name] grinned to himself and walked to behind the vehicle, to spot the scuffed up boot that belonged to the girl crawl around to the otherside. "I'm not going to play games girl." He growled in an impatient manner and kicked the car's boot to send the car flying forward into the desert air.

Revealing the victim he'd been looking for, sitting on the ground with mascara filled tears rolling down her cheeks. "How did you get out that car?" The short haired male asked curiously and grinned with delight at her current state.

Sitting there with her hands glued to her lips and shaking like a leaf, Fawn sat there in her jean shorts and her American styled t-shirt without really knowing what to do. All she could do with her numb and stiff body was nod her head. The blonde was doing her best not to scream or cry out loud with fear.

"Not a talker huh?" He rolled his ice blue eyes and crouched down in front of her. "Well, I might as well kill your friend first as he's a powerful monster. Then I can have some fun with you."

[Name] pulled out his dagger from within his dark trouser belt and aimed it at Hiei who looked cold out on the ground. "Goodbye Hiei." He smirked with joy, thinking of the bragging rights he'll have the minute this dagger went into his petite and broad figure.

But it was the thinking and big headedness that killed the intruder's chance to end Hiei. Suddenly the demon in disguise stopped breathing and blood began to pour from his smooth lips. "Whaa…." He gasped in shock and reached his spare hand to his mouth to touch the warm red liquid.

The dagger that was once in his hands, had now faded and the figure that was laying on the floor, had now disappeared. "How the….." He reached his weak hands to the root cause of the pain in his figure, his left shoulder. It was bleeding heavily and it was only a matter of minutes before he was going to die a painful death.

"Never stand in my way and threaten my human." The cold voice hissed down his ears as [Name] collapsed onto his knees. "You fool."

Gazing her eyes at the awaken demon with relief sparkling in her eyes, the blonde wiped her eyelids and forced herself to sit up straight at his presence. No words could have described how she felt right now, to know that frightening and powerful demon wasn't going to mess with them.

"You alright?" Hiei asked and scanned his crimson eyes over to her, looking quite grateful there wasn't a scratch on her.

"I'm. I'm fine." Fawn struggle to answer and stood up on to her feet, to fix her eyes at the dying demon in front of them. Despite the cruel intentions this man had, she couldn't help but want to end this in a more civil manner. But with Hiei now healthy and back on his feet, there was no questioning his actions or daring to open her mouth in protest, especially since he'd just saved her life by kicking her out the car just before it crashed.

"Good. Now, what shall I do with him? Cut out his eyes? Skin him alive? Or even eat his heart?" Hiei smirked and grabbed the demons dark and short hair to lift his head and make eye contact.

"No wait, I can help you." The broad and tall male gasped breathlessly with his muscles growing weaker by the second. "I was sent by Koenma to stop you, please don't kill me. If you spare my life, I will defend you with my life to help you achieve what you are after."

"Talk about pathetic." Hiei growled. "He would make a good meat shield I suppose."

"What?" Fawn gasped and felt her sore and red eyes widen. "You being serious?"

"I thought he was sending Yusuke. Koenma is going to have to send better then that to stop me." Hiei released his head to let the dying demon collapse down on the floor helplessly. "Lets go Fawn."

"Please, I am just a criminal demon who is trying to serve Koenma for freedom." [Name] begged really not willing to give up easily. "I will help you. I am a man to my word."

Sighing heavy, Fawn placed her hand onto the 4ft9 demon's shoulder. "You're right. He probably could make a good meat shield huh?" She mumbled uneasily, not wanting to see this man die.

"Are you pitying him women? He almost killed us!" Hiei protested. "Leave him to die and become a more useful purpose, like feeding the birds with his rotting corpse."

"Hiei. How can you be so cold? He said he is willing to make it up to us."

"Pft. Lets go women. I'm not going to ask again."


End file.
